Joca, o príncipe que foi congelado
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Fanfic de "Princesas do mar": as garotas ajudam Isa a tirar um garoto de dentro do gelo e descobrem que ele é o príncipe do extinto Reino das Focas, tendo que governar mais cedo. A menos que achem o irmão desaparecido dele. EstérxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Joca, o príncipe que foi congelado**

**Capítulo 1.**

Salácia. 14 horas. A aula com a Prof. Márcia já havia terminado há algum tempo e Polvina, Ester e Tubarina dirigiam-se para a casa de Isa, a princesa dos pinguins. A amiga havia dito que queria mostrar uma coisa.

**Ester: **O que vocês acham que é?

**Polvina: **Não faço a menor ideia, mas parecia ser importante! Do jeito que a Isa estava agitada...

De repente, as princesas quase foram atropeladas por alguma coisa, que passou rápido por elas.

**Tubarina: ***surpresa* Foi impressão minha ou o Sirilo acabou de passar por nós junto com um bando de caranguejos?

**Polvina: **EI SIRILO, QUE PRESSA É ESSA?

**Sirilo: ***respondendo de volta* ESTAMOS FUGINDO!

**Ester: ***confusa* FUGINDO DE QUEM?

Mal ela perguntou isso, um bando de focas passou pelas meninas, antes de irem para a terra firme. Como Sirilo percebeu que ele e os caranguejos não eram mais perseguidos, parou de correr e foi até as meninas.

**Sirilo: ***emburrado* Alguém devia dar um jeito nessas focas!

**Tubarina: **Nesse caso, seria necessário falar com os governantes do reino das focas!

**Polvina: ***confusa* E onde esse reino fica?

**Tubarina: ***relembrando* Bom, eu ouvi meu pai contar outro dia que alguma coisa aconteceu nesse reino anos atrás e que, desde então, nenhum dos governantes foi visto!

**Sirilo: **Espero que eles apareçam logo, senão essas focas não vão parar de atropelar todo mundo! Bom, já vou indo! Tchau, meninas!

**Ester: ***após Sirilo ir embora* Ai, meu Deus! Quase esquecemos da Isa! Só espero que ela não tenha ficado preocupada!

As três nadaram até a casa de Isa que, como esperavam, estava muito preocupada. Mas logo falou do motivo porque chamou as meninas.

**Isa: **Eu achei algo no gelo que, realmente, é preocupante! Ou melhor, alguém! Provavelmente, um terra firme!

**Polvina: ***chocada* Tem um terra firme congelado?

**Isa: **Sim! E eu não contei nem pros meus pais sobre isso! Venham comigo que eu mostro!

As meninas seguiram Isa até a parte do gelo que ela havia falado. De fato, havia alguém dentro dele: um menino de cabelos negros presos num rabo baixo até a cintura e que vestia uma camisa cavada branca com calça cinza.

**Tubarina: **Deveríamos tirar ele daí?

**Ester: **Tá maluca? Se o tirarmos daí, ele vai nos ver! E é proibido sermos vistas por um terra firme!

**Isa: **Mas nós também não podemos deixá-lo nessa situação! Temos que tirá-lo daí!

Com alguma dificuldade, as meninas quebraram o gelo e tiraram o garoto, antes de voltarem com ele para o palácio dos pinguins e o colocarem na cama de Isa. Em pouco tempo, ele se recuperou e abriu os olhos: um par de olhos azuis.

**Garoto: ***sussurrando* Onde... estou?

**Estér: ***cochichando com as meninas* Pra um Terra Firme, ele fala muito bem o nosso idioma!

**Garoto: ***sentando no sofá, surpreso* Isso é um palácio de gelo?

**Isa: **Sim! Esse é o Reino dos Pinguins! Como se chama?

**Garoto: **Sou Joca!

**Polvina: **Desculpe por perguntar, mas... você é um terra firme?

**Joca: ***indignado* Terra firme? É claro que não! De onde tiraram essa ideia?

**Tubarina: ***séria* Do fato de que, se não fosse um terra firme, teria uma coroa na cabeça!

Joca colocou as mãos na cabeça e, ao não sentir sua coroa, entrou em pânico.

**Joca: **MINHA COROA! CADÊ A MINHA COROA? MEU PAI VAI ME MATAR!

**Estér: **Olha, se você é príncipe de algum dos reinos de salácia, vai ter que achar outra maneira de provar!

**Joca: **Eu vou achar!

Joca começou a pensar sobre o assunto, mas ao olhar para Tubarina, teve uma ideia.

**Joca: **Já sei como provar! Você é do Reino dos Tubarões, não é?

**Tubarina: ***confusa* Sou! Mas como isso vai te ajudar?

**Joca: **Meu melhor amigo é príncipe desse reino! Se tem alguém que pode provar que sou príncipe, esse alguém é ele!

**Polvina: ***animada* Então vamos ao Reino dos Tubarões!

Dito e feito. Lá foram as meninas e Joca para o Reino dos Tubarões. Enquanto Joca e Isa iam na frente, Polvina, Estér e Tubarina conversavam mais atrás.

**Estér: **Então ele é o melhor amigo do seu irmão?

**Tubarina: **Talvez! Mas tenho certeza de que o Vito contaria se tivesse um melhor amigo chamado Joca!

**Polvina: **De que reino será que ele é? Só pelas roupas, não dá pra adivinhar!

**Tubarina: **Deve ser de um reino novo! Opa, chegamos!

Ao chegarem ao Reino dos Tubarões, todos entraram e foram falar com o Rei Tubarão, já que Vito não estava. Tubarina foi quem tomou a iniciativa, entrando no escritório.

**Rei Tubarão: **Deseja algo, Tubarina?

**Tubarina: **Ahn... sim! As meninas estão aqui, junto com um amigo do Vito e...

**Rei Tubarão: **Que ótimo! Peça pra ele vir aqui com as meninas! Gostaria de conhecê-lo!

Tubarina concordou e chamou todo mundo, inclusive Joca, pra irem até o escritório.

Foi o maior choque que o Rei Tubarão já teve.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Rei Tubarão: ***olhos arregalados* JOCA? É VOCÊ?

**Joca: ***surpreso* Tuba? Nossa, como você cresceu! E envelheceu, também!

**Polvina: ***confusa* Tuba?

**Tubarina: ***cochichando* É o nome verdadeiro do meu pai!

**Estér: **Então o melhor amigo do Joca... é o seu pai?

**Isa: **Pelo jeito, o Joca passou muito tempo preso no gelo! Uns 30 anos, talvez!

As meninas decidiram esperar do lado de fora, enquanto Joca e o Rei Tubarão conversavam dentro do escritório.

**Polvina: **Isso é muito preocupante! Se Joca ficou congelado durante todos esses anos, isso quer dizer que ele não virou rei no passado!

**Isa: **Seja qual for o reino dele! O que você acha, Estér? Estér?

As três olharam para Estér, que estava com um olhar bobo na cara.

**Tubarina: ***sacando* Ah, não! Eu conheço esse olhar! É o mesmo olhar que você fazia quando estava apaixonada pelo Saulo, Estér!

**Estér: ***despertando* Sim, e daí?

**Polvina: ***indignada* "E daí"? Na última vez, você achou que o Saulo era uma coisa e, na verdade, ele era outra coisa! E agora está pensando o mesmo do Joca!

**Isa: ***"por fora"* Quem é Saulo?

**Tubarina: **Um amigo do Marcelo que veio nos visitar uma vez! *pausa* Pelo menos, por enquanto, o Joca não mostrou nada que lembrasse o Saulo! O primeiro foi muito mais legal com o Dentinho do que o segundo!

**Polvina: **É, tem razão!

Joca saiu do escritório 10 minutos depois e, pela cara dele, as meninas sacaram logo que o mesmo havia levado um choque daqueles.

**Joca: **Eu não acredito que fiquei todos esses anos congelado! Todos os meus amigos de infância já são adultos! *chateado* Acho que não será mais como antes!

**Estér: **Não é verdade! O pessoal de Salácia continua tão amigável do que no tempo do Rei Tubarão! Você vai fazer novos amigos, confie em mim!

**Joca: ***sorriso triste* Agradeço pelo apoio... ahn... como disse que se chamava mesmo?

**Estér: **Eu não disse! Meu nome é Estér! E elas são Polvina, Tubarina e Isa!

**Polvina: **No final, Joca, você provou que é príncipe, não nos contou qual é o seu reino!

**Joca: **Ah é! Desculpe! Sou do Reino das Focas!

Quando ele disse isso, Isa deu uns passos pra trás, assustada. Ato que não passou despercebido pelos outros.

**Tubarina: ***confusa* Algum problema, Isa?

**Isa: ***mais calma* Não, é que... ninguém vê alguém do Reino das Focas há anos! No Reino dos Pinguins, pensam que eles foram extintos!

Silêncio.

**Joca: ***em choque* Ex... tintos?

Pro espanto das meninas, Joca saiu nadando em grande velocidade para fora do palácio tubarão. As meninas tentaram acompanhá-lo, confusas, mas ele era muito rápido.

**Polvina: **Joca, vai mais devagar! Qual é o problema?

Joca diminuiu a velocidade e as meninas conseguiram alcançá-lo, mas ainda ia rápido, embora não tanto quanto antes.

**Joca: ***atordoado* O Reino das Focas não pode ter sido extinto! Não pode! Mamãe... Papai...

**Tubarina: ***surpresa* _Ele está atordoado mesmo! Não é pra menos: eu também ficaria se me dissessem que o Reino dos Tubarões foi extinto!_

Depois de algum tempo, chegaram ao Reino das Focas... Ou o que sobrou dele. Só havia ruínas, e os únicos sinais de vida que havia ali, além deles, eram focas.

**Joca: ***caindo de joelhos no chão* Isso... não tá acontecendo... É verdade: o reino foi extinto!

Joca deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, o que surpreendeu as meninas: não era sempre que um garoto chorava na frente delas.

**Estér: ***corando* _Ele é tão emotivo..._

Depois de deixar as lágrimas escorrerem, Joca foi até uma das focas e perguntou o quê exatamente havia acontecido com o reino.

**Joca: ***sério* Eu já esperava por essa resposta! Obrigado por me informar!

**Isa: **O que ela disse?

**Joca: **Os Terras Firmes... eles destruíram o reino!

Foi o bastante para deixar as meninas arrepiadas, mas Joca não percebeu. Estava perdido em lembranças de seu passado.

* * *

><p>Um arpão havia acertado a torre mais alta do palácio foca, o bastante para alarmar a todos.<p>

**Rei Foca: ***em pânico* TERRAS FIRMES! ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS!

Ao mesmo tempo, a Rainha Foca corria até seu filho, que estava escondido embaixo de uma mesa.

**Rainha Foca: **Joca, não importa o que aconteça! Fuja daqui e não deixe que te peguem!

Não querendo desobedecer sua mãe, Joca saiu nadando pra longe do palácio foca. Tudo isso aconteceu antes de ficar congelado.

* * *

><p><strong>Estér: <strong>Joca?

**Joca: ***despertando de seus pensamentos* Ah... fala, Estér!

**Estér: ***mostrando algo* Achamos uma coroa nas ruínas! Acho que é do seu pai!

Joca pegou a coroa, que parecia uma foca, e colocou na cabeça.

**Joca: ***olhar sério e determinado*_ Papai, prometo que serei um bom rei! Descanse em paz!_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

No dia seguinte à aquele acontecimento, Joca foi estudar no mesmo colégio que as meninas. No momento, era apresentado pela Professora Márcia.

**Professora Márcia: **Quero que todos deem as boas vindas ao Joca, do Reino das Focas.

Joca notou que alguns estavam cochichando e outros pareciam confusos com a citação de seu reino, mas não os culpava por isso: seu reino não era muito conhecido e, os poucos que o conheciam, sabia que estava extinto.

No recreio, Joca comia seu lanche sentado sozinho num dos bancos. Bom, sozinho até Estér ir falar com ele.

**Estér: ***corada* Se importa se eu me sentar com você?

**Joca: **Fique a vontade!

Os dois dividiram o banco e ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos, até Estér se pronunciar.

**Estér: **Já decidiu o que vai fazer quanto ao seu reino?

**Joca: **Ainda não! Na reunião com os reis, muitos foram contra eu governar, pois sou muito jovem pra isso. Mas concordaram em reconstruir o palácio Foca e, até lá, vou dormir na casa da Tubarina!

**Estér: ***surpresa* Por que na casa dela?

**Joca: **Porque, apesar do Tuba ser muito mais velho do que eu agora, ainda somos grandes amigos. *pausa* E também porque o tal Marcelo, primo da Tubarina, insistiu!

**Estér: **Entendo. *corando*_ Vamos lá, Estér! Fale logo pra ele! _Ah... Joca...

**Joca: **Oi?

**Estér: ***sem graça* Eu... sei que isso é meio repentino, mas...

**Joca: ***curioso* Sim? _Ela parece muito nervosa! Será que está com algum problema?_

**Estér: **Eu queria que você soubesse que...

**Voz: **Estér!

Estér virou-se com o chamado e notou Polvina indo até ela, acompanhada de Tubarina e Marcelo. Antes que Estér dissesse alguma coisa, foi arrastada por Polvina e Tubarina, deixando Joca a sós com Marcelo.

**Marcelo: **Meninas... Sempre de segredinhos! *virando-se pra Joca* Estamos indo jogar futebol! Quer jogar conosco?

**Joca: **Claro, mas... confesso que não sei jogar.

**Marcelo: **É jogando que se aprende! Vem, você pode ficar no meu time.

Joca concordou e foi jogar futebol com os meninos, sem imaginar a discussão que acontecia entre as meninas.

**Estér: ***indignada* Por que vocês fizeram isso? Eu estava a ponto de contar pro Joca que gosto dele!

**Polvina: **Estér, acorda! Nós conhecemos o Joca ontem! Você não pode dizer isso pra ele tão repentinamente!

**Estér: **O que vocês querem que eu faça, afinal?

**Tubarina: **Que tal tentar conhecê-lo um pouco melhor? Assim você não irá se decepcionar no futuro como o que aconteceu com Saulo!

**Estér: ***irritada* Querem parar de comparar o Joca com o Saulo? Joca é muito melhor do que ele... e mais bonito, também!

**Polvina: ***séria* Agora tenho certeza: está apaixonada novamente. Só esperamos que não fique decepcionada, Estér!

**Estér: **Não irei, não se preocupem.

Após as garotas terminarem a conversa, voltaram para o pátio e ficaram observando os garotos jogarem bola. Ao sentarem com as meninas, notaram que algumas delas estavam meio que... encantadas.

**Tubarina: ***confusa* O que vocês têm?

**Léia: ***olhar apaixonado* Ele é tão fofo!

**Polvina: ***surpresa* Quem?

**Tatá: ***mesmo olhar* Joca!

Polvina e Tubarina arregalaram os olhos, enquanto Estér ficou um pouco chateada. Não esperava ter concorrência.

**Marcelo: ***notando os olhares* Ei Joca!

**Joca: **Oi?

**Marcelo: ***apontando as meninas com a cabeça* Tá popular, hein?

**Joca: ***corando* Na-nada a ver! Deve ter alguma coisa na minha cara, só isso!

**Marcelo: **Não tem nada na sua cara!

**Hugo: **Ei gente, vocês vão ficar aí conversando? Assim o time do Mauriço vai acabar com a gente!

**Joca: ***puxando o Marcelo pelo braço* Vem, Marcelo!

**Polvina: ***cochichando com Tubarina* Notou que o Joca e o Marcelo estavam olhando pra cá? Com certeza, devem ter reparado a maneira nada discreta que as meninas estavam olhando pro Joca.

**Tubarina: **Pelo jeito, a Estér vai ter muita concorrência!

**Polvina: **Eu não sei qual é a pior situação: o Saulo ser um completo arrogante ou o Joca ter muitas admiradoras.

**Tubarina:** Devemos ser as únicas garotas da escola que não estão interessadas amorosamente pelo Joca!

**Polvina: **Quem pode culpá-las? O Joca é simpático com todo mundo, até com os chatos do Mauriço e do Marcelo!

**Tubarina: **Os príncipes de 30 anos atrás deviam ser bem mais simpáticos.

**Voz: **Quem devia ser bem mais simpático?

As garotas levaram um susto, mas se acalmaram ao perceberem que era apenas a Estér.

**Polvina: ***disfarçando* Ahn... o Mauriço!

**Estér: ***concordando* É, tem razão!

**Tubarina: **O que pretende fazer agora em relação ao Joca, Estér? Parece que você tem muita concorrência!

**Estér: **Vou seguir um conselho antigo da minha avó: "se quer conquistar um garoto, precisa tentar ser amigo dele".

**Polvina: ***sorriso* Sábio conselho!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Enquanto os dias passavam, Joca se acostumava com o futuro. Ao contrário dos outros garotos, ele não via diferença entre os sexos e gostava de brincar tanto com meninos quanto com meninas. Sem falar que estava se acostumando com a ideia de que seria rei tão jovem.

Pelo menos até certo dia.

Os meninos (Joca, Marcelo, Hugo, Sirilo e Mauriço) e as meninas (Polvina, Estér, Tubarina, Isa e, por coincidência, Léia) jogavam futebol num campinho, até uma foca aparecer no meio do jogo e atrapalhar.

**Marcelo: ***irritado* Ei, o que é isso?

**Joca: ***indo falar com a foca* Qual é o problema?

A foca começou a explicar tudo, e todos notaram que, além dela estar agitada demais, havia entregado algo para Joca, mas não conseguiram ver o que era. Só quando a foca foi embora que o pessoal se aproximou.

**Polvina: **O que ela disse?

Como todo mundo já sabia que Joca era um príncipe descongelado, este não viu problema em tomar cuidado com as palavras

**Joca: **Ela achou algo nas ruínas do palácio das focas, que pertencia à minha mãe, mas não sei o que é.

Joca mostrou uma espécie de tubo com algo rosa dentro.

**Estér: ***confusa* Eu nunca vi uma coisa dessas antes!

**Léia: **Isso aí é um teste de gravidez positivo. Minha mãe fez um quando estava grávida do meu irmãozinho.

**Joca: ***forçando a memória* Mas eu nem sabia disso! Se a mamãe estava grávida, então foi... na época em que o ataque ao meu palácio aconteceu!

**Tubarina: **O que mais a foca disse?

**Joca: **Disse também que, se eu quisesse saber mais sobre o que aconteceu há 30 anos atrás, deveria falar com uma foca que testemunhou tudo: a avó dela. E eu estou indo fazer isso agora!

**Estér: **Eu posso te acompanhar?

Joca concordou e os dois foram nadando atrás da avó da tal foca. Com a ajuda das outras focas, não tiveram dificuldade para encontrar a dita cuja.

Estér não entendia o que a foca dizia, mas notava pelo olhar sério de Joca que o assunto era muito sério. Depois da foca falar tudo que tinha pra falar, Joca agradeceu e ele e Estér foram embora.

**Joca: ***nadando rápido* Nunca pensei que o caso fosse tão grave.

**Estér: **Você parecia muito sério, Joca! O que ela disse?

**Joca: **Que, há 30 anos atrás, os Terras Firmes mataram meu pai e, ao perceberem que minha mãe estava grávida, a levaram pra onde eles moravam.

**Estér: ***arrepiando-se* Quer dizer... à Terra Firme?

**Joca: **Sim. Minha mãe não se acostumou com a nova vida e faleceu logo depois de meu irmão nascer, mas este sobreviveu, e a foca com quem conversamos acompanhou seu crescimento de longe. Até ele completar 10 anos e desaparecer.

**Estér: **Então... o que pretende fazer?

**Joca: ***indignado* Que pergunta, Estér! Eu vou à Terra Firme e não voltarei até encontra-lo!

**Estér: ***assustada* Você vai... à Terra Firme? Mas a lei de Salácia diz que não podemos ser vistos por um Terra Firme!

**Joca: ***surpreso* É sério? Há 30 anos, essa lei não existia! *dando de ombros* De qualquer forma, eu preciso ir lá. É a única pista que tenho para encontrar meu irmão!

**Estér: ***sorriso* Nesse caso, eu te acompanharei.

**Joca: ***preocupado* Mas poderemos ficar dias lá! Eu não preciso dar satisfações a ninguém, mas... o que você vai dizer aos seus pais?

**Estér: **Eu invento uma desculpa.

**Joca: **De qualquer forma, irei amanhã à noite. Se quiser ir comigo, nos encontramos amanhã, ás 20 horas, no farol das bolhas.

**Estér: ***sorriso*Combinado! *olhando as horas* Já está ficando tarde.

**Joca: ***beijando-a no rosto* A gente se vê, Estér. E obrigado pelo apoio!

Joca foi embora e Estér abriu um sorriso leve, observando o garoto se afastar.

**Estér: ***ruborizada* _Ele é o garoto mais legal que eu já conheci._


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Ás 20 horas na noite seguinte, Joca esperava Estér no farol das bolhas, como combinado. Ela realmente apareceu, mas o garoto ficou surpreso quando viu Polvina e Tubarina com ela.

**Joca: ***surpreso* Achei que só você viria, Estér!

**Tubarina: ***sorriso maroto* Até parece que vocês vão se divertir sem a gente.

Foi o bastante para Estér e Joca corarem.

**Estér: **Bem, é melhor irmos logo. Quanto antes encontrarmos seu irmão, mais cedo voltaremos para Salácia.

Os quatro nadaram até a superfície onde, como já era de noite, não havia ninguém na praia.

**Polvina: ***surpresa* Ué, que estranho. Normalmente esse lugar é cheio de Terras Firmes.

**Joca: **Melhor pra gente. Vamos.

Joca andou até a praia e as meninas o seguiram.

**Polvina: **Sem querer me meter, mas... não é melhor colocarmos algas na cabeça?

**Joca: ***surpreso* Pra quê?

**Tubarina: **Porque, caso os Terras Firmes nos vejam, é só os fazemos pensar que somos as "Algarianas"!

**Joca: ***cara azeda* Por que nós simplesmente não tiramos as coroas e os fazemos pensar que somos Terras Firmes como eles?

**Estér: ***assustada* T-tirar as coroas?

**Joca: ***tirando a própria coroa* Sim, qual é o problema? Parecemos Terras Firmes, não? Inclusive, vocês me confundiram com um no dia que nos conhecemos.

**Polvina: ***compreendendo* É, tem razão. Vamos fazer isso, então.

As garotas também tiraram suas coroas e seguiram Joca mais pra dentro da Terra Firme.

**Tubarina: ***insegura* Você sabe pra onde estamos indo, não sabe?

**Joca: **Sei. Uma das focas me deu um mapa, indicando o local onde meu irmão foi visto pela última vez. É por lá que iremos começar a busca.

Joca pegou o mapa e seguiu as indicações, o que os levou até um predio. Não sabiam, mas era um Aquário.

**Estér: ***apontando uma janela alta* Será que tem como entrar por ali?

**Tubarina: **Só se subirmos nos ombros um dos outros.

Com dificuldade, todos entraram no Aquário e ficaram chocados com o que viram: ali havia criaturas marinhas de todos os tipos.

**Polvina: ***impressionada* Que lugar incrível!

**Joca: **Vamos perguntar aos animais se sabem alguma coisa sobre meu irmão. De preferência, aos polvos, estrela-do-mar, tubarões e focas.

Cada um foi pra um lado perguntar aos animais e se reencontraram 10 minutos depois.

**Estér: **Tiveram sorte?

**Polvina: **Os polvos moravam do lado de seu irmão neste lugar, Joca, e disseram que ele foi levado pra um lugar chamado "Circo Sun Moon".

**Joca: ***confuso* "Circo Sun Moon"? *olhando no mapa* Não vejo nenhum lugar no mapa com esse nome.

**Tubarina: ***irritada* Era só o que me faltava! Voltamos à estaca zero!

**Polvina: ***ouvindo passos* Tem Terras Firmes vindo pra cá! Melhor caírmos fora!

As pressas, todo mundo saiu pela janela, quase sendo vistos pelos Terras Firmes.

**Estér: ***aliviada* Essa foi por pouco! O que faremos agora?

**Joca: ***olhar determinado* Eu não vou desistir! Sei quem sabe a localização do "Circo Sun Moon": os próprios Terras Firmes.

**Tubarina: ***indignada* ESTÁ MALUCO? JÁ NOS INFILTRAMOS DEMAIS NO MUNDO DOS TERRAS FIRMES!

**Joca: ***rebatendo* Eu não obriguei ninguém a vir aqui, tá legal? E também não vou impedir se quiserem ir embora. Mas eu vou encontrar meu irmão e ponto final!

**Polvina: **Tá bom, nós ficamos. Mas como vamos perguntar aos Terras Firmes onde fica "Circo Sun Moon"? Eles não falam nosso idioma!

**Joca: **Acharemos um jeito, não se preocupe.

Joca foi na frente, com Estér ao seu lado e Polvina e Tubarina logo atrás.

**Tubarina: ***cochichando sarcasticamente* Teimoso e com excesso de confiança... "Belo" namorado a Estér foi arranjar! Não sei se posso considerá-lo melhor do que o Saulo.

**Polvina: ***cochichando* Eu posso. Ele não é só teimoso e com excesso de confiança, é também determinado e gentil. Estér tem muita sorte, sem dúvida!

Quando as duas perceberam, Joca e Estér estavam perguntando a um Terra Firme onde ficava o "Circo Sun Moon". Não tiveram dificuldade para perguntar, pois apenas disseram o nome do local e o Terra Firme apontou no mapa.

**Joca: ***depois que o Terra Firme foi embora* Finalmente achamos!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Apesar de terem achado o local, resolveram esperar até amanhecer, pois assim poderiam ver o local com mais clareza. Sem lugar pra dormir, adormeceram no primeiro lugar que encontraram: um banco de praça.

Na manhã seguinte, Estér foi a primeira a acordar e ficou vermelha ao perceber que havia adormecido sobre Joca.

**Polvina: ***espreguiçando-se* Bom dia, Estér!

**Estér: ***disfarçando* Bom dia, Polvina!

**Tubarina: ***espreguiçando-se também* Fui a última a acordar?

**Polvina: **Não, falta o Joca!

**Joca: **Já acordei. Nós podemos...

Joca perguntava enquanto levantava-se, mas não conseguiu completar a pergunta. O motivo? Sem querer, beijou a Estér nos lábios ao levantar-se. Resultado? Ambos caíram pra trás, assustados e vermelhos.

**Joca: ***vermelho* Ah... desculpe, Estér.

**Estér: ***sorriso leve* Não se preocupe com isso.

Joca retribuiu o sorriso, aliviado, antes dos quatro irem até o "Circo Sun Moon". De fato, era um circo, mas nenhum deles havia visto um, então pra eles era impressionante.

**Tubarina: **Sabemos que seu irmão está aqui, Joca, mas... como iremos tirá-lo daqui?

**Polvina: **Um passo de cada vez, Tubarina. Primeiro iremos achá-lo.

Os quatro entraram pelos fundos, mais precisamente nos bastidores, onde os artistas ficavam.

**Estér: **Como vamos saber qual deles é o seu irmão, Joca?

**Joca: **Eu irei saber. *olhando para os lados* Ali!

Joca apontou um dos artistas, que dormia num aquário enorme enquanto sua vez de se apresentar não chegava. Se o quarteto não sabia como se aproximar sem serem vistos pelos artistas, ficou muito mais fácil quando praticamente todos saíram dali.

**Polvina: **É a nossa chance!

Os quatro se aproximaram do aquário e Joca bateu levemente no vidro, acordando o irmão.

**Homem: ***abrindo os olhos* Hã? Quem?

**Tubarina: **Pelo jeito, estamos certos: é ele mesmo. Até fala nossa língua!

**Homem: ***notando Joca* Você é... não. Isso é impossível!

**Joca: ***surpreso* Você sabe quem eu sou?

**Homem: **Sei. Você é o Joca, Príncipe das focas. Estou certo?

**Estér: ***espantada* Mas como sabe disso? Vocês nunca se viram antes!

**Homem: **Eu tenho uma foto. Vou mostrar.

O homem saiu do aquário e procurou a dita foto em uma maleta.

**Tubarina: **Qual é o seu nome?

**Homem: **Sou Forks, muito prazer. *encontrando a foto* Está aqui, podem olhar. Foi tirada antes da mamãe estar grávida de mim.

Os quatro olharam e viram que era verdade. Na fotografia estavam Joca e os pais dele, sendo que a Rainha foca ainda não aparentava estar grávida.

**Forks: **De fato, é você na foto. *confuso* Mas como pode estar tão jovem depois de 30 anos?

**Joca: **É uma longa história.

Joca contou tudo para seu irmão, inclusive que seria o novo rei do Reino das Focas.

**Forks: ***surpreso* Você? Mas não é muito novo? Nem D. Pedro II virou rei tão novo!

**Joca: **Eu sei que sou muito novo... mas você não é! Pode ser o rei do Reino das Focas!

**Forks: ***chocado* Eu? Mas eu estou preso aqui nesse circo!

**Polvina: **Então vamos embora, ué! Não tem ninguém aqui fora a gente! Mas, por precaução, vamos rápido antes que alguém volte.

Entretanto, antes que tivessem chance de escapar, passos foram ouvidos e todos tiveram que se esconder atrás de baús grandes.

**Homem: ***entrando nos bastidores* Ei Forks, é sua... *surpreso* Ué, onde está aquele imprestável aquático?

Forks teve vontade de pular em cima do homem e esganá-lo, mas não fez isso só porque Estér o segurou.

**Estér: ***falando baixo* Não vale a pena.

Discretamente (traduzindo, em grande velocidade), os cinco saíram pra fora do circo e, com a ajuda do mapa de Joca, dirigiam-se para a praia, finalmente chegando em Salácia. Claro que iam na direção do palácio Tubarão para contar que o Reino das Focas tinha um novo rei.

Mas a novidade não seria só essa, é claro

**Forks: ***nadando ao lado de Joca* Sorte a nossa que sua namorada me segurou, senão eu teria partido pra cima daquele homem. *pausa* Ahn... vocês são namorados, não são?

Joca e Estér se entreolharam, antes de sorrirem timidamente.

**Estér e Joca: **Sim.

FIM!


End file.
